


something i never knew i needed

by Satansdaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Remus Lupin, a ghost whose been alone in Grimmauld place for 219 years, finally meets his one true love Sirius when he dies.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	something i never knew i needed

Remus Lupin died in the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place on the 19th January 1779, he was 19 and the reason of his death remains a mystery. 

It is now the 27th July 1998 and Sirius Black has just been confirmed dead in the small infirmary of 12 Grimmauld Place. He being only the second person to die in the house.

  
  


To say Sirius felt strange when he woke up was an understatement. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, like he had no worries left in the world. He looked around, noting he was in the infirmary surrounded by flurries of people. He slowly sat up, getting to his feet. He felt floaty. All kinds of weird. He looked around trying to grab the attention of one of the dozen people around him, but to no avail. He walked forward ready to grab the shoulder of the closest person but his hand went straight through them. He tried grabbing them again, shouting for attention. But he was not heard nor was he seen. 

It then hit him and he slowly turned around. There he lay. Cold, blue and lifeless.

He was dead.

His mother, the evil old bastard stood at his bedside sick smirk across her face as she wiped fake tears from cold eyes. Ever the actor his mother.

He was dead. And he was now a ghost. Forever to walk alone. Or so it would seem.

  
  
  


Remus lupin was bored He had been bored for the last 219 years. Well the first year had been fun. Ghosting around haunting the living shit out of people. Seeing them scream when doors would slam shut, or mysteriously open. Or when things would magically fly off shelves, or when they tripped over nothing. Some days, even now he kept himself occupied with doing these things but after a few hours it gets boring. So you can’t imagine what it’s like after a few centuries. 

The walking through doors and walls things got boring after a while, even though he had to teach himself how to do it, justs saves time right? Well, the only thing Remus Lupin actually had was time.

He was forever alone just watching others, especially the incredibly hot yet abused son of  Walburga Black. He has stormy grey eyes, that held a million dreams. Gorgeous black hair that tumbled slightly past his shoulders, bone structure of an actual god.

But Sirius Black was alive and well. And had no idea Remus the ghost of 12 Grimmauld Place actually exists.

  
  
  
  


So Sirius Black was dead. Deader than a doornail. 

He had no idea how he truly felt. Relief? Grief? Sadness? Emptiness?

He realized he was still in the makeshift infirmary of 12 and he headed for the door. He reached for the door knob before a thought crossed his mind.  _ Can’t ghosts walk through walls?  _ Well Sirius though it was worth a shot. so , he backed up a little and jogged/ran for the door. Only to be smacked back onto his ass.  _ Guess that doesn’t work then. _ Sirius though it was ironic, how he can’t touch people yet gets knocked on his ghosty ass by a door. whatever . 

He grabbed for the door handle and yanked it open. Heard a series of gasps behind him, he turned around and everyone was staring in fright in his direction. ghost , door, haunting. Fucking amazing. 

He stalked through the corridors and up to his room. But on the stairs halfway up to his room he collided with a hard, solid form. And fell flat on his ass, again.

  
  


Remus was just walking the halls as he does because he's got nothing better to do, ever. He was on the stairs when he collided with a body. A hard solid form of a body. A thing he hasn't felt in 219 years, hasn’t felt since his death. When he lifted his head from where he sat on the flooring and was met with the face of one Sirius Black. He had the classic ghostly paleness, slightly transparent but still colorful. This could only mean one thing. Sirius Black was dead. And he was even more gorgeous than before.

“You’re dead” Remus softly spoke, an expression of wonder and disbelief written across his scarred face.

“I am, how did you know? Who are you? Why are you in my house?” Sirius babbled out of nervousness.

“I'm Remus Lupin. I died in this very house around 219 years ago. I knew as you were the first person ‘I've been able to touch in that amount of time. All ‘I've been able to do is watch you from a distance Sirius Black. And what a pleasure it is to finally be able to talk to you and, well, for you to be able to see me.” 

“You have been here all this time? And longer? And you are a ghost like me? And you are gorgeous. It seems I have been missing something I never really knew I needed”

  
  


They stared at each other before embracing in each others arms, then their lips finally meeting. Who cares that it has only been two minutes since they have actually met. 

They have the rest of eternity to be together and let their love blossom into something terrifyingly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment appreciated.
> 
> comment if you would like to see a part two?  
> hope you all enjoyed xo


End file.
